prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM41/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM41-Kirarin wakes up Pikario.png|Kirarin wakes up Pikario KKPCALM41-Bibury isn't happy to see Rio again.png|Bibury isn't happy to see Rio again KKPCALM41-Rio isn't happy to see Bibury either.png|Rio isn't happy to see Bibury either KKPCALM41-Rio gets up to leave.png|Rio gets up to leave KKPCALM41-Ciel insists on going with Rio.png|Ciel insists on going with Rio KKPCALM41-Classmates and shopkeeper think Rio is Ciel's boyfriend.png|Junko, Risa, and the shopkeeper think Rio is Ciel's boyfriend KKPCALM41-Ciel tells them they're twins.png|Ciel tells them they're twins KKPCALM41-The cards Elisio plans to use.png|The cards Elisio plans to use KKPCALM41-Shady figure in Ichigozaka shopping street.png|A shady figure in Ichigozaka shopping street KKPCALM41-'Rio' stealing kirakiraru from a sweets shop.png|"Rio" stealing kirakiraru from a sweets shop KKPCALM41-'Rio' escapes from the shop.png|"Rio" escapes from the shop KKPCALM41-Rio compliments Ciel.png|Rio compliments Ciel on her cooking KKPCALM41-Rio watches Ciel cook.png|Rio watching Ciel cook KKPCALM41-Ciel invites Rio to cook with her.png|Ciel invites Rio to cook with her KKPCALM41-Rio succeeds in making kirakiraru appear.png|Rio succeeds in making kirakiraru appear KKPCALM41-Angry shopkeepers appear.png|Angry shopkeepers came to Ciel's restaurant KKPCALM41-Shopkeepers accuse Rio.png|The shopkeepers accuse Rio of ruining their sweets KKPCALM41-Ciel defends Rio.png|Ciel defends Rio KKPCALM41-Rio runs away.png|Rio runs away KKPCALM41-Ciel pleads with the shopkeepers to let her talk to Rio first.png|Ciel pleads with the shopkeepers to let her talk to Rio first KKPCALM41-Yukari&Akira think they've seen something like this before.png|Yukari & Akira think they've seen something like this before KKPCALM41-Ciel finds Rio on Ichigoyama.png|Ciel finds Rio on Ichigoyama KKPCALM41-Ciel and the others are there for Rio.png|Ciel and the others are there for Rio KKPCALM41-Rio says the accusations are true.png|Rio says the accusations are true KKPCALM41-Ciel tells Rio they'll run away together.png|Ciel tells Rio they'll run away together KKPCALM41-Rio tells Ciel being with her hurts him.png|Rio tells Ciel being with her hurts him KKPCALM41-Rio runs away from his sister and friends.png|Rio runs away from his sister and friends KKPCALM41-Ciel thinking alone.png|Ciel thinking alone KKPCALM41-Rio sitting alone.png|Rio sitting alone KKPCALM41-Ichika says they'll make waffles for Rio.png|Ichika says they'll make waffles for Rio KKPCALM41-Ciel wants to make the waffles.png|Ciel says she wants to make the waffles KKPCALM41-Waffles for Rio.png|Waffles for Rio KKPCALM41-'Rio' caught by Chocolat&Macaron.png|"Rio" has been caught by Chocolat & Macaron KKPCALM41-Ciel running after Rio.png|Ciel running after Rio KKPCALM41-Elisio is waiting for the girls.png|Elisio is waiting for the girls KKPCALM41-Aoi tells Ciel they will deal with Elisio.png|Aoi tells Ciel they will deal with Elisio KKPCALM41-Aoi Ichika Himari transforming instantly.png|Aoi, Ichika and Himari transform instantly KKPCALM41-Whip knocks away Elisio's card.png|Whip knocks away the card Elisio threw at Ciel KKPCALM41-'Rio' hit by Chocolat&Macaron's kirakiraru cream.png|"Rio" hit by Chocolat & Macaron's kirakiraru cream KKPCALM41-'Rio' turns out to be a nendo.png|"Rio" turns out to be a nendo KKPCALM41-Chocolat&Macaron tell the shopkeepers it wasn't Rio who stole their kirakiraru.png|Chocolat & Macaron tell the shopkeepers it wasn't Rio who ruined their sweets KKPCALM41-Elisio with Diable card.png|Elisio shows the Diable card he used on the shopkeepers KKPCALM41-Elisio's Metamorphose card.png|Elisio's Metamorphose card KKPCALM41-Elisio Metamorphosed.png|Elisio Metamorphosed as a Garuda KKPCALM41-Cures looking up at Elisio.png|The Cures looking up at Elisio KKPCALM41-Ciel caught up with Rio.png|Ciel caught up with Rio KKPCALM41-Ciel confronts Rio.png|Ciel confronts Rio KKPCALM41-Pikario & Kirarin with sweets they made.png|Pikario & Kirarin with sweets they made (flashback) KKPCALM41-Pikario envious of Ciel's success.png|Pikario is envious of Ciel's success (flashback) KKPCALM41-Ciel hugs Rio.png|Ciel hugs Rio KKPCALM41-Ciel tells Rio they'll face his crimes together.png|Ciel tells Rio they'll face his crimes together KKPCALM41-Ciel managed to convince Rio.png|Ciel managed to convince Rio KKPCALM41-Elisio can dodge the Cures' attacks easily.png|Elisio can dodge the Cures' attacks easily KKPCALM41-Macaron&Chocolat help Whip to jump higher.png|Macaron & Chocolat help Whip to jump higher KKPCALM41-Elisio gloating.png|Elisio gloating KKPCALM41-Ciel is back to fight Elisio.png|Ciel is back to fight Elisio KKPCALM41-Parfait can fight Elisio in the sky.png|Parfait can fight Elisio in the sky KKPCALM41-Elisio tells Parfait Rio will fall into darkness again.png|Elisio tells Parfait that Rio will fall into darkness again KKPCALM41-Parfait tells Elisio she won't forget Rio again.png|Parfait says she won't forget Rio again KKPCALM41-Elisio attacks Parfait.png|Elisio attacks Parfait KKPCALM41-Elisio hit with Parfait's Rainbow Ribbon.png|Elisio hit with Parfait's Rainbow Ribbon KKPCALM41-Rio cheering for Parfait.png|Rio cheering for Parfait KKPCALM41-Parfait ready to take down Elisio.png|Parfait ready to take down Elisio KKPCALM41-Elisio about to get hit by Parfait's attack.png|Elisio about to get hit by Parfait's attack KKPCALM41-Parfait after shooting down Elisio.png|Parfait after shooting down Elisio KKPCALM41-Cures smiling after they won.png|The Cures smiling after they won KKPCALM41-Rio smiles at Parfait.png|Rio smiles at Parfait KKPCALM41-The girls eating sweets while the shopkeepers apologize.png|The shopkeepers apologize to Ciel KKPCALM41-Rio made waffles for everyone.png|Rio made waffles for everyone KKPCALM41-Rio is told his waffles are delicious.png|Rio is told his waffles are delicious KKPCALM41-End card.png|End card Wallpapers Wall kira 41 1 S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online KKPCALM41.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes Category:Image Galleries